Rite of the Elements
by Aramil Darkblood
Summary: Upon finding an ancient rite that fuses the Elements of Harmony to their bearers' very souls, Celestia decrees that it be performed on all Element bearers. Another threat looms, and it will take every bit of strength they have to thwart it.
1. Awakening

Light. Blurry light. And soreness.

"Dashie! Dashie, wake up!"

"Pinkie, dear, do let poor Rainbow Dash rest. You do remember how you felt after you went through this, don't you?"

"Well, duh! But-"

"She's right, Pinkie. Dash'll wake up on her own. You'll see."

Why was she so sore? She didn't work out any harder than usual. As far as she knew, she hadn't been drinking or in a fight that night. She groaned and turned her head to the side. She didn't want to look at the light.

"Shh. She's comin' to."

Rose-colored irises exposed themselves to the world as her eyelids fluttered open. Her pupils dilated, then contracted, and dilated again, desperately attempting to adjust to the ambient light. She tried to sit up, but a soft hand on her solar plexus convinced her to stay laying down.

"Easy, Rainbow. You don't want to move just yet..." The soft voice of her friend Fluttershy broke through the haze. She turned her head back, the light being more bearable. She saw her five best friends sitting around her bed.

"Guys? Wha' happened?" She grumbled, her words slurred by the haze of sleep.

"Shoot. She doesn't remember?" Applejack broke through.

"Sometimes short-term memory loss can be a result of the Rite. She'll remember everything after the Awakening," Twilight Sparkle's voice this time.

"Great. How long'll that take?"

"Judging by her initial reaction to the Rite, any minute-"

"Guys? I don' feel so good..." Dash groaned. The soreness was getting worse. It felt like her body was going to fall apart.

"Girls, it's time," Twilight stated simply, and Dash could feel hands on her wrists and ankles. She started to panic. Her pulse skyrocketed. Twilight noticed.

"Dash, listen to me. Are you listening?" Dash nodded. "You're going to be in a lot of pain in a minute. It'll only last a small amount of time. We're going to hold you so you don't hurt yourself, okay?" Dash nodded again. Her breathing quickened. She didn't like pain. She could tolerate it well enough, but she didn't like it one bit. She felt a soft tapping on the back of her right hand.

"Ah'm right here, sugarcube. Don't you fret." Dash looked over to see Applejack, holding her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. The blonde farm girl was ready to spring into action, Dash could tell, but she was able to provide reassurance with that smile alone. It was something that all of her friends had seen. She felt two hands on the sides of her head, gently lifting her up before setting her down again. The soft pillow had been replaced with something more firm, yet warmer and more pleasant. Her eyes darted up to find a pair of gorgeous sapphire irises meeting her own. The indigo-haired goddess smiled kindly down to her. Rainbow could feel fingers brushing through her unkempt-rainbow-colored hair. A brief realization struck her.

Rarity was returning the favor.

During her own Awakening, everyone had already taken a point on Rarity's wrists and ankles to keep her from thrashing. Dash didn't want to feel useless, so she did the only thing that she thought would help her friend. She sat beside Rarity and set her head on her lap, running her fingers through the elegant locks of her hair.

That was when the screaming started. Shrill, pained screams that echoed through the bedroom. Dash hated it. She couldn't stand to see Rarity in that much pain. Tears ruined the mascara she had put so much effort into. She was crying, pleading, begging for the pain to stop. It hurt Dash more than she could describe. It nearly brought her to tears. When the screaming finally stopped, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and pressure on her stomach. Rarity was clinging to her like she was the only thing that could save her from death. She was openly sobbing, her face buried in the cyan fabric of Dash's t-shirt.

That night, Dash insisted that she stay with Rarity, and each of her friends when they went through their own Awakening. She wanted to protect them. She wanted to make sure they would be alright. She didn't want them in any more pain. Pinkie Pie saw it as a slumber party, and the two stayed up all night playing video games and having fun. Applejack stubbornly tried to refuse, as usual, but Dash convinced her, and the two enjoyed a quiet night on the farm. Fluttershy passed out from the pain, so Dash carried her home and stayed the night. Twilight, though she'd undergone her Rite and Awakening in Canterlot under the supervision of the royal sisters, arranged an overnight between the two of them, where Dash caught up on the Daring Do series, and Twilight let her read a few more novels that she found interesting.

With Rarity, though, it was strange. The fashionista tried to give up her bed to Dash multiple times. Dash's stubborn refusal frustrated her to no end, and the exchange ended with the two agreeing to share the bed. It was big enough for two. But that lead to another problem for Dash. She usually slept in the nude. She hadn't shared a bed with someone in... well, ever. She couldn't sleep in her normal clothes. Rarity wouldn't allow it. Instead, the indigo-haired woman spent an hour sewing a set of pajamas for her guest. Rainbow Dash kept trying to talk her out of it, saying she would sleep on the couch if she needed to. Rarity had either tuned her out or was intently focused on her work, as she didn't respond until the deed was done. When finished, she presented the garments to Dash, who changed in the privacy of the bathroom. They were surprisingly comfortable, having been made on a whim and in such a hurry. The two slept comfortably and peacefully that night, and Dash found herself questioning things. Things that she pushed aside for the sake of their friendship. But the pajamas were a cherished gift.

Dash didn't show it to Rarity, but she was afraid. Her thoughts had taken her to the only logical conclusion.

The next minute was going to blow.

Pain. That was all she could feel. It shot from her very core into every single inch of her body. She made to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but the momentary parting of her lips was enough. A wail tore from her throat, raw and pained. Her friends' hands kept her arms and legs firmly in place. A good thing, considering she would have been clawing at herself to tear the pain from her body. As her friends had already heard her scream, she felt no more reason to hold back. She had wanted to be the tough one. The one the pain didn't get to. But even Applejack had reacted the same way when she went through the Awakening. The strongest person she knew, reduced to a screaming mess. Her screams grew louder and more frequent. Seconds felt like years as the pain rushed through her. She felt a wetness on her cheeks, and she more than once found herself looking to Rarity. She could take no more.

"Help me! Help me, please!" She cried, mentally cursing herself for her weakness. Rarity's soft, elegant features looked down to her with a sad smile. A hurt smile. She hated this as much as Dash hated seeing her in pain.

"It will all be over soon, dear. Let it run its course," she cooed, and through the pain, Dash could vaguely feel her fingers still brushing through her hair. The pain endured for what seemed like an eternity, but as time went on, it began to dull. Pain became a sharp ache. The sharp ache became a dull soreness. And eventually, she was numb. She lay limp in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, panting and sweating as if she'd run a marathon. She couldn't move. She recalled Twilight saying something about how the Awakening affected different people. She had been sent into a catatonic state for a week, she'd said. Applejack was noticeably weaker for the next few days. Pinkie was slower and less cheerful. Fluttershy had passed out, and Rarity had gone through an emotional breakdown. This must have been her way of coping.

"Dash? Dash? Are you okay?" She heard Twilight. She couldn't nod, so she had to speak.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..." She lied. She had to. She needed to be strong for her friends.

"Sugarcube, yer a terrible liar," Applejack chuckled, relinquishing her grip on her friend's wrist. She felt each of her friends' hands leave her body, and the final pressure was gone. She looked up. There was Rarity, still delicately combing her hair with her fingers. Dash couldn't tell if it was the wetness on her cheeks, or if she was blushing, but there was a heat forcing its way through her face. She took a moment to carefully examine the contours of the woman's face. Every angle was so delicately curved and sloped. She looked like she had been carved from the finest marble. Wait, what was she thinking? All that mushy stuff made her sick. So her friend was hot. Smoking, in fact. She was the most beautiful...

"Rainbow, darling, are you alright?" She cooed. Dash quickly looked away. She'd been staring, hadn't she?

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay," she stammered. Why was she so nervous? She felt a finger dragging along her cheek, taking the wetness with it. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she felt weight leaving her bed. Her friends were standing up, all except for Rarity.

"Well, we all talked about it, and Rarity insisted that she spend the night with you," Twilight stated matter-of-factly. Dash's eyes darted to each of her friends in turn, then up to Rarity.

"Wha'? Why?" She asked blearily. Rarity gave a laugh. That damn laugh. It drove her wild.

"Well, darling, we all wanted to repay you for watching over us when we went through this. Being that I was the first one you helped, I figured I'd return the favor," she said with a smile. Dash couldn't help but smile at her. The feeling in her fingers was coming back. She could move them.

"Thanks, Rare," she said weakly, enjoying every second she spent with the fashionista. Rarity nodded and gave her hair another gently combing with her fingers.

"I do, however, need to run to the boutique and pick up a few things. Will you be alright here for a few minutes?" Dash tried to nod, but found she couldn't.

"Yeah. Go do what you need to. I'm not going anywhere," she joked, getting another laugh from the indigo-haired goddess.

"Alright. We're gonna head off now. Ya take care now, Rainbow. Let Rare know if'n ya need anything, ya hear? I know how you don't like it," Applejack teased, getting a snicker from the bedridden Dash.

"I will, I will," she groaned in feigned exasperation, grinning as she watched her friends leave, one by one. When Rarity shut the door behind her, Dash found herself exploring her room. It was... cleaner than she remembered. Did they clean up while she was out? And did the Rite work? She had one way to find out. Twilight had mentioned something about being able to communicate with what was within them. After a few minutes of contemplating, she decided to try it.

"_Hello? Anyone in there?" _Her thoughts called out to no one in particular. She thought she was crazy for a minute, but a voice rang out through every corner of her mind.

"_Hello, Rainbow Dash._"

That took her by surprise. A male voice, with a rich timbre and almost perfect clarity, spoke back to her.

"_So, you're-_"

"_The Element of Loyalty, yes. And I have to say, I admire your bravery already. It's not every century we come across one so willing to accept something into her very soul," _it said bluntly. Dash blinked.

"_Well, it wasn't my idea, it was-_"

"_Yes, the Princesses' idea, I know. The Element of Magic relayed that information to the rest of us,_" the voice cut her off again.

"_Wait, you can talk to the other Elements?_"

"_Yes. And you can, as well. Not to the Elements themselves, but to the bearers,_" the voice was calm, almost soothing.

"_Let me talk to Twilight._"

"_Go ahead." _Damn, that was fast.

"_Twi? You there?_"

"_Rainbow Dash! I hadn't expected you to be using your Element so soon! Are you feeling okay?_" Twilight's voice echoed back. Dash smiled.

"_Yeah. Still getting the feeling back in my toes, but I'm alright. Everyone else okay?_" She could almost feel Twilight's laughing.

"_Don't worry about them. Rarity got to the boutique safe and sound. Pinkie's bringing us to Sugarcube Corner for some sweets before we all turn in. You want anything? Pinkie said she would bring you something if you wanted._"

"_Nah, I'm alright. Tell everyone I said hi, though. And tell AJ we're still on for that cider drinking contest on Friday._" She heard Twilight laugh again.

"_I'll let her know. You take care._"

"_Yeah, you too, Twi._" She could feel Twilight's thoughts drifting away, and she was alone again. "_Well, that was interesting._"

"_I figured you would say that._" The voice was back. She snickered.

"_So, is there anything I should call you?_" The voice was quiet for a moment.

"_Loyalty will suffice,_" it replied, getting a snicker from Dash.

"_Easy enough,_" she said with a chuckle.

"_Dashie! Dashie Dashie Dashie!_" She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"_Hey there, Pinks,_" she replied nonchalantly. She could almost hear Pinkie's squeal of joy.

"_This is sooooooo cool! You sound like a ghost!_" Pinkie chirped, and Dash could see her hopping around the bakery, giggling. The pink-haired girl had been best friends with Rainbow Dash since grade school, so she was more accustomed to her antics than most.

"_Yeah, you sound pretty crazy too, Pinkie,_" she teased, getting a laugh from her friend.

"_Yeah, I probably sound all creepy, huh? OH! Now that you're done with everything, we should have a party! I'll start throwing everything together! Bye Dashie!_" Dash couldn't help but smile.

"_The Element of-_"

"_Laughter, yeah, I know,_" She snickered, before she heard the water running in the kitchen.

"Rarity? Is that you?" She called out, somewhat concerned. If it wasn't, she was in no shape to chase them out.

"It's just me, darling! I'm just fixing us up some tea!" Rarity's voice rang out from the kitchen. Dash sighed and, while waiting, tried to flex her toes, and upon further investigation, found her arms were once again functional. That was the only change in her condition, however, so she used every ounce of strength she could muster to maneuver herself into a sitting position against the headboard. As she let a low sigh, she heard a shrill whistle from the kitchen. Rarity opened the door open a crack and peeked her head in.

"Extra sugar, dear?" She asked, with Dash nodding in response. Her eyes lingered on her friend's smile, and she gave one of her own.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rarity," she said softly, watching as the beautiful woman disappeared behind the door to fetch their tea. The movement it took to get into her current position had drained her of any energy she had. The tea would help, but she was much weaker than she liked to think she was. It drove her insane. She was lucky Rarity was the only one who would see her like this, she thought. She wouldn't judge her. She wouldn't laugh at her. She would accept her no matter what. As she opened the door, Dash saw her face change into a look of surprised joy.

"Why, Rainbow Dash! It looks like you're able to move again!" She cried happily, getting a chuckle from Dash.

"Yeah, just using my arms to do this? Pretty awesome," she joked, making sure to sound as nonchalant as possible. Rarity giggled as she sat down in the chair beside the head of Dash's bed, setting the tea meant for her friend on the bedside table.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you are simply too much sometimes," she chided playfully as she sipped her tea. Dash snickered and reached down, shakily lifting the cup to her lips. She let out a soft sigh of contentment as the flavored liquid filled her mouth. She swallowed and smiled.

"That's some good stuff," she purred as she placed the cup back onto her table. "Anyway, do you have anything you want to do tonight? I'm game for pretty much anything," Rarity gave a mischievous smirk at that last bit.

"Well, I brought over a movie. I don't want to say anything more, but I do think you'll enjoy it," she said, and with another sip of her tea, her expression had changed to an innocent smile. Damn, was she good at that. Dash laughed a bit.

"Well, if you don't mind helping me hobble into the living room, I don't have a problem with that," she joked, watching as Rarity set down her cup.

"Well, if you'd like, I still have those crutches from when Sweetie Belle broke her leg because of her and her friends trying to be 'Cutie Mark Crusader Freerunners.' It would only be fitting if you used them," she teased, sending Dash into a fit of laughter. When she recovered, she had to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Daaaaamn, Rarity! I didn't know you had that in you!" She exclaimed, almost afraid to take another sip of tea until she knew what Rarity would say next. She didn't want to gross out her friend by having tea come out of her nose.

"Well, we clearly have to spend some more time together, darling. It's a shame we don't get to see each other unless under exacting circumstances," she said softly. That would have made tea come out of Dash's nose, but for a completely different reason. Was Rarity really coming on to her? She could definitely feel her cheeks heating up at the prospect.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that," she murmured, quickly reaching down and taking a quick sip of her tea. She was still shaky from moving, and nearly spilled the drink all over herself. Rarity reached up and steadied her hand, and the contact of her silky skin against her own nearly made her choke on the beverage.

"Easy, dear. I don't know how much effort it took to get you where you are now, but you're worn out. Come, let's get you into the living room," she cooed, wrapping an arm around Dash. Dash found the strength had vaguely returned to her core and her legs, so she was slightly more useful than she would be otherwise. Of course, she couldn't stand up without support, so when she managed to get to her feet, she nearly slumped over onto her friend. She had Dash place her arm around her shoulders, and the two slowly made their way into the living room. It wasn't a long walk, but the hallways proved difficult. And it was enough time for Loyalty to get a few thoughts in.

"_Generosity is interested in you,_" it said plainly, with Dash's cheeks heating up.

"_The Element or the person?_" She blurted out. Damn being in her thoughts.

"_Both. Notice how Rarity is dressed,_" Loyalty's voice caused her to look to her friend's body. It was right. She wore a silver t-shirt, encrusted with gems, and a pair of black yoga pants. To anyone else, it would be a sign of laziness or apathy, but not Rarity. Only her closest friends ever got to see her dress down in that way. Not even the other four friends they shared had ever seen her in such casual attire. And, Dash thought, it looked good on her. Not that she didn't always look good, but the lack of frou-frou accoutrements and ostentatious dresses made her look more natural. More beautiful, if it were possible. Of course, she probably wore a jacket on her way back from the boutique, but it was an act that meant a lot to Dash.

"_Yeah... I guess she is,_" she sighed inwardly.

"_What will you do about it?_" Damn, Loyalty got right to it.

"_I... I don't know. I could ask her out..._"

"_Then do it. I've relayed the information to Generosity. Rarity is already aware of your feelings towards her._"

"_WHAT? Why didn't you tell me you were doing that?_"

"_We deemed it necessary to exchange this information at this point. I am sorry if I offended._"

"_Nah. It's okay. I'm kind of glad you butted in. Saved me from feeling awkward about it,_" she admitted, looking over to Rarity with a blush. It looked like she was trying not to look at her, but was doing a poor job of it. When they made it to the couch, Rarity slowly lowered Dash into sitting down before standing up straight.

"I'll go fetch the tea," she said curtly before turning and rushing off to the bedroom. Dash sighed and leaned back against the couch.

_This is going to be awkward..._

Rarity came back in with the tea cups, setting them down on the unusually clean coffee table before taking a seat next to Rainbow Dash, who was wringing her black tank-top in her hands nervously.

"So... Generosity told you about me?" She asked, looking into the liquid before her. She could feel Rarity shift next to her.

"Yes... And I suppose Loyalty has already given you all the juicy gossip about my feelings?" She sounded... hurt? Ashamed? Dash couldn't tell.

"Yeah. He kind of shocked me with that," Dash tried to lighten the mood, but Rarity just sighed.

"Am I a freak, Rainbow Dash?"

"What? No!" Dash tried to lean forward, but her muscles gave way before she could. She ended up slumping awkwardly into Rarity's shoulder. "Why would you think that?"

"Because... at the Gala. When we met Prince Blueblood..."

"Don't even get me started on that prick," Dash growled. Even bringing him up made her blood boil. For him to treat one of her best friends like he had... he was lucky she didn't get a hand on him. "You deserve _much_ more than him."

"Well... I thought he was supposed to be the man of my dreams. But, when I first saw him... I couldn't see why. And so many other women there were fawning over him. When he started paying attention to me personally, I... I thought I would see why. But I never did. Not only was he completely insufferable, but I wasn't attracted to him. He was supposed to be what every woman fantasized about, but I couldn't bring myself to be one of them."

"So you're not attracted to men. So what? Neither am I!" Dash grinned, watching Rarity sink into thought for a minute. "I mean, I did a lot of searching in high school. Everyone else had a boyfriend or girlfriend. So, I thought, why shouldn't I have a boyfriend? So I went out with this real nice guy. I think his name was Orange Cloud..."

"You were the one dating Orange Cloud?" Rarity looked stunned, and Dash smirked.

"Damn right! Anyway, we were going steady for about six months. He was really sweet, but... I couldn't picture myself getting in bed with him. And every time I looked at another man? Same thing. No desire whatsoever. I mean, I can admit when a guy's attractive and all, but I just... don't really picture myself with a guy in bed, you know? I told Cloud and... he was really cool about it. He said that I could take as much time as I needed to figure things out. That he'd still be my friend either way.

"So I took a month or so, just thinking. I would look at a hot guy, like some smokin' hot model? Nothing. Not even a second thought. Then I looked at a girl for the first time like that. It felt right. I could feel everything that everyone else says they feel with their man or woman. But I felt like you do now. Like a freak. So I told Cloud. He was still really cool about it. He even came out to me that he was bisexual. He just did an awesome job of reassuring me that everything was fine. So, I'll do the same for you."

"But, Dash..."

"Listen to me. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You are who you are. Besides, would you really have been happy with Blueblood if you tried to force attraction to him?" Rarity thought for another minute.

"No. I suppose I wouldn't have been anywhere near happy." That made Dash smile. "So... Did you go out with any women?" A blush heated her cheeks.

"Well, Pinkie and I went out for a few months. I don't know what happened, but we both thought it would be a good idea to not be together like that. We're still friends, obviously. Probably closer than most friends." Dash locked her eyes with Rarity's. "I guess it's because we didn't feel the same way towards each other. Not like the way I feel with you..." Dash cut herself off there.

"And that is?" Rarity asked with a hopeful, playful smile. Dash sighed in feigned annoyance.

"C'mon Rare. I'm not that good with all the mushy stuff. It took all I had to tell you about me," she teased, getting a laugh from the goddess she was leaning on.

"Well, if it's anything like how I feel, then I suppose we're a fabulous match," Rarity's eyes sparkled with something Dash had never seen before.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are," Dash said quietly, barely able to contain the goofy grin no doubt plastered on her face. Rarity sighed and pecked Dash on the cheek, with Dash absolutely stunned in response.

"Now, why don't we get this movie started, hmm?" Rarity slowly shifted Dash so she was sitting up straight before standing up and going to her purse. The look of shock stayed on Dash's face, even as she brushed her fingers along where Rarity had kissed her. Her mouth formed a soft smile. She was truly happy. She didn't even notice Rarity popping a disc into her movie player and setting up the television. An arm wrapped around her shoulders snapped her out of her reverie. She subconsciously shifted her weight so she slid rather ungracefully into Rarity. It felt right. Normally, she would be the one making the move to get closer while watching a movie. Given her current situation, she didn't mind being on the receiving end. The two enjoyed the closeness through the opening credits, and Dash immediately found something she recognized. She blinked once. Twice. She looked up to Rarity.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Rarity looked down to her with a grin.

"I am. I know how much you've been looking forward to this-"

"The Daring Do movie? This isn't even out yet! How did you...?"

"Having friends in Canterlot has its advantages," Rarity gave a playful wink before they settled down and watched together. Dash found herself more than once nestling in closer to Rarity, with Rarity combing her fingers through Dash's unkempt hair. By the end of the movie, Dash was completely entangled in Rarity's arms, her head nestled in the crook of her new lover's neck. She hadn't cuddled this close to even Pinkie during their time together.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity's voice broke the silence. Dash scoffed.

"Of course! Best movie ever!" Dash caught herself. "What about you? Did you like it?"

"I did, dear. It was a very well-done movie," she said with a smile, helping Dash sit herself up. Dash then yawned. It was getting late. It was midnight. Dash only stayed up that late if she was out with her friends. "Are you getting tired, darling?" Dash nodded.

"Yeah. I guess the Awakening took more out of me than I thought," she murmured, managing to get herself, rather unsteadily, to her feet. The fashionista caught her before she went to the ground.

"Easy, dear. Let's get you to bed," Rarity cooed, escorting Dash back to her bedroom. Dash limped alongside Rarity before they finally made it to the bedroom. Rarity sat herself down on the bed as Dash, using the walls for support, hobbled over to the chest of drawers. She pulled open the top drawer to find the pajamas Rarity had sewn for her. While everything else was in disarray, those two items of clothing were perfectly folded. She pulled them out, and found Rarity looking away from her. She found it endearing that she still wanted to give Dash her privacy.

"Y'know, I don't mind if you look," Dash teased, slipping her t-shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. She saw Rarity peek up at her, then look away. Dash snickered and quickly changed into the soft, sky blue garments before slowly hobbling her way over to the bed. She found it was easier to move on her own for a few seconds before she flopped onto the bed. She felt Rarity shift her weight before feeling her arms around her. She sighed happily, scooting herself closer. She felt the haze of sleep slowly overtake her thoughts.

"G'night, Rare," she murmured.

"Good night, Rainbow Dash." That was the last thing she heard before sleep fell over her.

(( Hey all! I know, another new story, but I'm going to be getting back on a regular schedule of updating soon. I've been having some medical issues going on, so it's been a little rough lately. Anyway, read and review! Enjoy! )) 


	2. Discovery

Morning arrived before Dash and Rarity awoke. Dash found herself tangled in Rarity's arms. Something she didn't mind, of course, but it was something new. She grinned at the feeling of Rarity's fingers combing through her hair yet again. She backed into her lover's body and snickered.

"Geez. I know my hair's sexy, but I didn't think it was _that_ sexy," she mumbled sleepily, a laugh chiming from behind her.

"And good morning to you too, darling," she heard Rarity reply. The two simply lay there, enjoying the pleasure of each others' company.

"_Dashie? You up?_" Pinkie called, and Dash answered.

"_What's up, Pinks?_" She waited for a minute.

"_Um... Well... What's up with you and Rarity?_" Dash snickered.

"Is that Pinkie?" Rarity asked from behind her. Dash nodded. "Tell her I said hello, then. Twilight seems to be... well, I'll let you figure it out."

"_She's right here. She says hi. I finally told her how I feel. Well, Loyalty kind of made me, but after he told me that she felt the same way._" She heard Pinkie squeal in joy.

"_That's awesome, Dashie! Oh! Tell her the party's gonna be at the Black Mare tomorrow night. Twi and I will be getting there around seven._" Again, Dash could almost see her closest friend bouncing around in glee.

"_Speaking of Twilight, Rarity said there's something up with her. You know anything?_" Pinkie was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment.

"_Well, after Fluttershy and AJ went home, Twi and I decided to have a few drink. She had a few too many, so I let her stay the night. And we... did things..._" She'd never heard Pinkie this flustered.

"_Naughty things?_" Dash teased, making Pinkie squeak. She could swear that she felt her blushing.

"_Yeah. But this morning, she said she had... feelings for me. And I feel the same way, so.._."

"_You're together now?_" Dash smiled and nuzzled back into Rarity.

"_You're not mad?_" Pinkie sounded shocked.

"_Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you, Pinkie!_" Pinkie squealed.

"_Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I'm happy about you and Rarity, too!_" Dash smirked.

"_So, how was she?_"

"_How was she at... Oooooooh! Well, she wasn't exactly experienced, but her magic... Dashie, her magic... Mmmmmm..._" Dash grinned. She could see her friend writhing around in her bed like she always did when talking about these kinds of things.

"_Niiiiiiice. Looks like I have something to try with Rare for out first time. Anyway, we need to get up. It's kind of late. Black Mare tomorrow at seven, you said?_"

"_Yup! See ya then, Dashie! Buh-bye!_" And with that, Pinkie was gone. Dash smiled and shifted around until she was facing Rarity. She wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman sharing her bed.

"Is everything well with out favorite party animal?" Rarity asked, with Dash nodding.

"Yeah. She said to meet up with her and Twi at the Black Mare tomorrow night at seven," she murmured into her lover's hair.

"Well, Twilight wants us to meet her at the library as soon as we can. The Princess sent her a letter that she wants us all to see."

"'Kay. I'm not ready to get out of bed yet, though," Dash chuckled and nestled into Rarity's hair. Rarity smiled and kept brushing her fingers through the rainbow-hued mess Rainbow Dash called her hair. "Rarity, you keep that up, I'm gonna fall asleep again," Dash's muffled voice came from her hair. Rarity laughed and kissed the crown of her head.

"Come on, dear. You know how Twilight gets about being late." Dash couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't remind me," she murmured, giving a playful whimper as Rarity untangled herself from the blankets and around Dash, who threw the blankets off of herself. Her shirt had ridden up during the night, exposing her flat, toned stomach. Rarity blushed and tried to look away, but Dash caught her.

"C'mon, Rare. If you're embarrassed to look at me, we're not going to get very far," Dash chided, and Rarity found her eyes wandering the slightly tanned skin of Dash's stomach. "That's it..." Dash blinked as she felt Rarity's hand upon the firm muscles in her abdomen. The pressure and eventually rubbing was pleasant, and she found herself letting out a small purr of contentment. "Rarity, what..."

"Generosity told me you'd enjoy this. I just... hope I'm not being too forward," Rarity was blushing, the red clearly showing on her alabaster skin. Dash chuckled, the muscles in her stomach contracting with the action.

"Well, I love it. But if you keep doing it, I'll never get out of bed-mmmph..." She was cut off by Rarity, who had her lips pressed to her own. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she found herself relaxing quickly and reciprocating the kiss. Her lips were like silk against her own, and she more than once caught herself letting out little coos and moans of passion into her lover's lips. She could feel more than hear Rarity returning them. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Rarity reluctantly pulled away, a heated blush painting her cheeks. Dash panted, feeling her own warm blush.

"Wow..." She gasped.

"Yeah... Wow..." Rarity returned.

"I think I forgot to breathe for a minute there..."

"I think I did, as well..."

The two stared at each other for a few long moments, catching their breaths as well as enjoying eying the other. Rainbow Dash eventually spoke up.

"Alright... I think I need to get up now..." Rarity nodded and sat up on the bed, watching Dash do the same. She didn't even bother letting the shirt fall back down to cover her before she took it off, folding it neatly and standing up. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra the night before, and with her stature, she decided not to wear one that day. She traipsed over to her chest of drawers, placing the shirt on top of it before slipping out of the bottoms and her underwear. She didn't mind being naked in front of Rarity, given what had happened just a few moments ago. She threw the underwear haphazardly into the hamper in the corner of the room before folding the bottoms and putting them on top of the shirt. She opened one drawer and pulled out a pair of rainbow-striped underpants, closing it and moving down a drawer.

"Rainbow Dash, are you comfortable with me here? I can go if-"

"Are you kidding? I'd be bothered if you _weren't_ looking," Dash cut her off, giving a playful smirk at her new lover before turning back to the drawer. She dug around for a few seconds before finding a white t-shirt. She threw it lazily on top of the drawer with the underwear she'd taken out. She smirked to herself before purposefully bending over to get to her bottom drawer. She'd always wanted to tease Rarity in that way, and she finally had the chance to do it. She dug around in the bottom drawer for a few painful seconds, feeling Rarity's eyes glued to her rump and the treasure between her legs. She found a satisfactory pair of jeans before looking back to her love.

"Enjoying the show, cutie?" She purred, her voice taking on a sultry tone for a moment before she snickered, standing up straight again. She grinned to herself before deciding to end the torture. She slipped the pair of panties up over her rear, letting the elastic of the waistband smack against her hips. She snickered again before sliding effortlessly into the pair of blue jeans she'd chosen, doing up the button and fly before turning around and maneuvering the shirt over her head. She nearly choked at what she saw.

Rarity had stripped her casual fare for the night, standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. She was digging through a bag she'd brought the night before, and Dash could see a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you are _evil. _Pure, utter _evil_," Dash growled under her breath, watching as Rarity pulled out a black skirt and, with peerless grace, slipped it over her hips. Not before giving Dash a teasing view of the round orbs of her rump. She pulled out a blouse and slipped it over her head, obviously waiting a minute to properly put it on to give Dash another tease. Dash found herself staring at her lover's breasts longer than she'd meant to.

"Enjoying the show, darling?" Rarity snapped her out of her reverie. She nodded dumbly, a grin plastered across her face. Rarity finished slipping the blouse onto her body before strolling over to Dash, pressing a playful kiss on her cheek. "Would you be a dear and walk with me to the boutique? I have a few things I need to drop off," Rarity cooed in her ear, swaying her hips back and forth. Dash blushed and nodded again, making Rarity giggle playfully. "Well, what are we waiting for, dear? I'm certain the others are already waiting for us..."

"You're just trying to get me to throw you onto the bed, aren't you?" Dash teased, watching as Rarity turned and sauntered towards the door, having stepped into a pair of black heels while Dash was dressing.

"Perhaps... Perhaps later..." Rarity purred with a wink back to her love. Dash smirked and pulled on a pair of white sneakers, following Rarity out the door to her apartment. The two meandered down the street slowly, chatting about this and that. At times, they'd simply walk in silence, enjoying the weather and each other. It didn't take too long to reach the Carousel Boutique, where Rarity gave Dash a loving kiss on the cheek.

"You go on ahead, darling. I need to feed Opalescence and make sure Sweetie Belle got home safely from the farm. I'll meet you there, alright?" Dash was about to protest, but the look in Rarity's eyes told her not to.

"Alright. Just don't wait too long, okay?" Dash leaned forward and returned the kiss to Rarity's cheek. Rarity smiled and pulled her love into a tender embrace.

"Of course. I'll be there soon," Rarity murmured, pulling away reluctantly before entering the boutique and shutting the door behind her. Rainbow Dash sighed and turned to walk away, but Loyalty chimed into her head.

"_Are you planning on running to the library?_"

"_That was the plan, yeah._" Dash looked about, scouting out the best route.

"_Then begin. There is something I wish to show you._"

A fire escape caught Dash's attention. She took off running, leaping and taking hold of the ladder. She clambered up the metal rungs before sprinting up the stairs as quickly as she could. Once on the roof of the building, she took a look out over the horizon. The sun was still being raised to its glorious peak. She grinned and ran, leaping effortlessly from building to building. An occasional flourish kept her thinking, and she found herself going faster and faster.

She got sloppy.

Her foot caught on the edge of a building, sending her careening towards the ground. Five stories she fell, and one thought filled her mind.

_I'm so sorry, Rarity..._

She stopped.

Her eyes had been slammed shut. The dreaded impact never happened. She cracked one eye open. Then the other. She was floating just inches off the ground. She blinked.

"_Loyalty, what the-_"

"_I have granted you the power of flight. Use it to find your friends, wherever they may be._"

"_Holy hell... Now, how do I-_" She found herself floating upward. She yelped at the sensation of rising higher, but found herself used to it rather quickly. She urged herself to stop once she cleared the buildings. She did. She looked down to find herself floating gracefully. She couldn't help but let out a yell.

"Awesome!"

She took a look around, taking in the town's features before spotting the tree that housed the library. She urged herself forward, and found herself soaring effortlessly through the air. A grin broke out across her face as she continued to make her way to the library. It took less time than running, she found, and she quickly found herself descending in front of the door. She touched down awkwardly, fumbling to find her balance before she stood up straight. She opened the door to Pinkie bounding forward and wrapping her arms around her.

"Dashie! You're here!" She squealed before letting her go and skipping back to Twilight, who was sitting on a chair in the center of the room. The two shared a tender embrace for a moment before they pulled away. Pinkie wore her usual pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged her form tightly. Twilight looked like she just crawled out of bed. Her long hair was a mess, and she wore only a white tank-top and a pair of black sweatpants. She looked like she was about to fall asleep sitting up.

"Yup. Here I am. Hey, Twi. You alright?" Dash took a step forward, watching Twilight's expression change from suffering to a small smile.

"Yeah. Just nursing a hangover. I'll be alright. Just... not so loud," she chuckled weakly before taking a glass of water Pinkie held out to her.

"Sorry, Twilight. I'll be more quiet. Promise." Twilight smiled and gave Pinkie a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright, Pinkie. Anyway, is Rarity with you, Dash?" Dash shook her head.

"She had to stop by the boutique to take care of a few things. Said she'd meet me here," Dash looked back before slowly closing the door behind her.

"Alright. Applejack and Fluttershy are on their way, too. Did Loyalty show you what you can do?"

"You mean the fact that I can _fly_?" A smile crossed Dash's lips. She could tell Pinkie was forcing back her energy. Twilight was skeptical.

"Wait. You mean you can..." She trailed off as Dash began to raise off the ground. Little squeaks and squeals were making their way from Pinkie as she hovered around the room. She lowered herself to the ground behind Twilight and grinned.

"Yeah. I can fly." Pinkie grabbed Dash and dragged her outside before squealing.

"DASHIE THAT'S SO COOL!" She was practically dancing around Dash in her excitement.

"I know! It's pretty sweet, right?" Dash smirked and watched her friend bounce around her.

"Ooh! Ooh! Watch this!" With that, she was gone. Dash felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to receive a poke on the nose from Pinkie. Her friend rushed forwards, causing Dash to brace for impact. The impact never came. Instead, she felt Pinkie's hand on her shoulder again. She wheeled around to find Pinkie waving at her.

"Say hi to Fluttershy and AJ for me!" Dash watched as Pinkie skipped through the closed door. She blinked. Twice. She then turned around to see the silhouettes of her two friends coming over the hill. She grinned and flew to greet them, hovering a few feet off of the ground when she arrived in front of them. She couldn't tell how Pinkie knew it was them. She barely recognized them from that distance.

"Why, hey there, RD! Yer lookin' a mite better'n yesterday. An' it looks like Loyalty's shown ya yer stuff!" The farmer beamed. Over her plain white tee, she wore a big, baggy plaid red sweatshirt, no doubt borrowed from her older brother. Her jeans were almost as baggy. Dash nodded, still floating around her friend.

"You bet! I'm feeling much better. Where's-" She was cut off by Fluttershy appearing next to Applejack, seemingly from thin air. "Oh, there you are, Shy. You okay?" The shy woman nodded slightly. She hid her body underneath a heavy blue sweater and a pair of white sweatpants. Dash smiled and placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, lowering herself to the ground.

"Ya already see Twi?" Applejack asked, with Dash nodding in reply.

"Yeah. Just waiting for Rarity now. Pinkie's already there," she said nonchalantly.

"_You won't have to wait for long, darling. I'm right behind you._" Dash blinked and looked behind her. There stood a short old woman, clad in a tattered old jacket and scarf.

"_Uh, Rare? I don't think-_" The woman's form began to waver, as if it were dust. She slowly began to vanish, revealing Rarity's form slowly. She was still clad in the same outfit she wore before. She grinned at Dash.

"You were saying?" She teased, taking a few graceful steps around her lover before beginning to walk towards the library. AJ and Fluttershy passed her as she stood in stunned silence. She shook her head and took to the air, swooping over to Rarity and smirking.

"So, you can... what, shapeshift?" Rarity snickered.

"Oh no, darling. It's simply an illusion. I'm still me when I do that," she purred, making Dash blush before they reached the door to the library. The four walked in, with Rarity entering first and Dash bringing up the rear. Twilight and Pinkie pulled away from each other, a large patch of red covering Twilight's cheeks. Pinkie, meanwhile, was grinning ear to ear, conspicuously licking her lips. Dash laughed at the sight.

"C'mon, Twilight. If you're together, don't worry about us catching you two making out," she teased, walking around Rarity and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Now, you said you had something from the Princess?" Twilight composed herself and nodded.

"Yeah. You'd all better take a seat. It's pretty amazing." She waited for everyone to sit down. Rarity was sat on Dash's lap, as was Pinkie on Twilight's. Even Applejack and Fluttershy were sat close together. "Alright. Now, the Princess sensed when Rainbow Dash underwent her Awakening. And when it was completed... something extraordinary happened. You guys remember the wedding between my brother and Princess Cadence?"

"Who doesn't? That was a bit of a nightmare. We're lucky that you found out about that Changeling before the ceremony was over," Dash said bluntly, getting a grin from Twilight.

"Well, after your Awakening... new Elements revealed themselves." The five women all stared dumbly at Twilight. "Shining Armor and Cadence are the Elements of Love. They're going through their Rites today. She's told me that she sensed more appearing in town. Possibly some in neighboring cities."

"Well, has she given us any clues as to who they are? We kind of can't go on nothing when it comes to this," Dash grumbled, with Twilight giving a reassuring smile.

"She's summoned us to Canterlot. I can take us there."

"Oh, darling, shouldn't we take the train? You know that teleportation wears you out." Rarity was speaking out of concern for her friend's well-being. Twilight shook her head with a smile.

"You think Magic hasn't been teaching me any tricks? Come here. All of you." Twilight held her arms around with a grin, her eyes closed. As the four of her friends approached her, they felt a surge of energy within a foot of her. Her eyes snapped open, a violet glow filling the room. They all were forced to shut their eyes to keep from being blinded. When they opened their eyes, they stood in Princess Celestia's throne room. The Princess sat on her throne, a flowing white gown adorning her regal form. Her tri-colored hair billowed in an unseen wind, and her violet eyes met with her subjects.

"Ah. You're all here. Good. I was afraid Twilight would keep me waiting." Her tone, while regal and motherly, held a familiar teasing towards her faithful student. The six dropped to their knees, and Celestia rose from her throne. "Please, all of you, rise." They did as she requested, getting a smile from the beautiful monarch. "Rainbow Dash, are you feeling well? I understand your Awakening was especially difficult." Dash gave a cocky grin.

"Of course! I'm only the fastest runner in Equestria. Nothing can keep me down for long!" She boasted, drawing a tinkling laugh from her sovereign.

"That's good. We wouldn't want you missing this little meeting," she teased, stepping down the marble steps to her throne. "Now, I assume Twilight has told you all about the Elements of Harmony?"

"How did that happen? You said Shining Armor and Cadence had two new Elements?" Twilight took a step towards her teacher. Celestia shook her head.

"One new Element. They share it. Their Rites have just been completed. You may see them when we are finished here." Celestia motioned towards two guards stationed in front of the door. They turned and left. "And there are more. Many within Ponyville. I've sensed a few within Manehattan, as well. One is even here, in Canterlot. I do not know who they are. I can point you to where they may be at any given time." Dash sighed and nodded.

"Who should we go after first?" She asked, getting a nod from Celestia.

"The Elements of Music. There are two, as with Love. One has awakened in Ponyville. The other is here in Canterlot. Luna is still attempting to pinpoint a location on the one in Canterlot, but I know where the other is. A nightclub." Pinkie nearly burst.

"There's only one club in Ponyville, and we're going there tomorrow night!" She squealed, with Twilight grimacing.

"Pinkie, Magic may have taught me quite a bit, but she hasn't taught me a mystical hangover cure..." She grumbled, quickly getting an apologetic peck on the lips from Pinkie.

"Sorry, Twilight. I'll be quiet. Promise." She noticed Twilight's flustered expression, and Celestia's smirk.

"You've found someone, my most faithful student?" She asked, getting a squeak and a nod from Twilight. "Very good. I've been wondering when you would. I'm certain Shining Armor will enjoy the news." Twilight flushed a deeper shade of red before she managed to compose herself. "Now, I should let you all go. I'm certain you will want to check on our two newest Element bearers. Tell me when you've found the first Element of Music. I am certain Luna will have an update on the second when you do." With that, Celestia turned and left, a graceful walk that took her out of the room. Dash sighed and walked over to Twilight.

"You ready to see your brother?" She asked, getting a slow nod from her friend.

"Yeah... I'm just... worried about him. And Cadence. Knowing that they have to go through the Awakening... I want to be there for him. For both of them." Applejack placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fret, Twi. They'll be okay. We'll be watching over 'em." A scream broke the silence. Two voices, screaming in unison. Dash was the first to move, taking to the air and soaring through the hallways. She moved faster. And faster. And faster still. Her body was taking her around corners at breakneck speed. The only one who was keeping up with her was Applejack. She was sprinting, each footfall sounding like stone striking stone. A flash of violet light in a room they were about to pass alerted them, and both careened through the closed door. Twilight and the others stood in the center of the room, Twilight panting and nearly collapsing. On a single, large bed lay Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, both writhing in agony. Applejack and Rainbow Dash went into action, Applejack using both hands to keep Shining Armor from thrashing and harming either himself or Cadence. Rainbow Dash kept Cadence still with help from Rarity, who was holding her other hand. Twilight limped between both of them, placing a hand on both of theirs. Fluttershy huddled in a corner, whispering words of encouragement, while Pinkie Pie went to help Twilight stand.

The Awakening lasted another moment, and Twilight found herself near collapsing. Shining Armor was the first to come to, followed shortly by Cadence.

"Is... Is it over?" He asked groggily. Applejack nodded and released him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's over. Yer okay."


	3. The Last of an Empire

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance had recovered from their Awakenings in short order. Cadance found herself in the same state of paralysis that Dash had suffered through, while Shining Armor was noticeably less lively. The two remained in bed together, Cadance nestled in her husband's arms, while Rainbow Dash and her friends watched over them. Twilight was huddled in a corner with Pinkie Pie, recovering her energy from the unexpected use of her own magic. It was a few minutes later that Celestia herself entered the room, a sense of urgency marking her every step.

"Girls. Something has come up. Something of great importance. I'm afraid it requires the six of you," she stated matter-of-factly. Twilight's confusion was evident on her face.

"Princess-"

"Twilight, do you remember what I told you regarding the Empire of Illael?" Twilight thought for a moment before nodding.

"They were the ones who created the Rite." Celestia smiled proudly.

"Correct. Five thousand years ago, they ruled over and protected what is now Equestria, long before the three tribes, and before even Discord. But there is surprisingly little in terms of any remnants or relics from their civilization. But-"

"You found one?" Dash interrupted. The five girls gave her a collective glare, but Celestia's smile set them all at ease.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash. A mining operation recently tunneled into an ancient corridor. Upon sending a research team, we discovered it is of Illaeli origin. The corridor was collapsed at one end, but the parts that were intact lead to a door. A door that requires six Elements to open. I am sorry to pull you from your brother, Twilight, but they are far too weak to travel at the moment."

"I understand, Princess. But... How do we know it only opens in the presence of the Elements?"

"It may sound strange, but it... spoke to our researchers. The team contacted Luna and myself shortly after. Now, I will watch over your brother and my niece. I need the six of you to gather around me. I will send you to the entrance of the mining tunnel." The women did as they were instructed, and with a flash of blinding white light, they found themselves deep within the forest. They stood before the foot of a mountain, and a shoddily constructed wooden threshold marked the tunnel.

"Yeah. That looks safe," Dash grumbled, shuffling her feet in unease.

"C'mon, girls! Let's go!" Pinkie squeaked before skipping away and into the tunnel. Dash was the first to follow her, not wanting one of her best friends to go into something that potentially dangerous. Within a few moments, the rest of their friends followed them into the shaft. Lanterns were hung haphazardly from the walls every few feet. Every once in a while, small bits of rock fell from the ceiling. Rarity was fussing over keeping herself clean, using her rudimentary magical skill to erect a barrier over her head to keep any debris from contaminating her coiffure. Twilight was behind her, silently wishing she could be with Pinkie, and cursing the narrow passage from keeping her from her lover. Fluttershy brought up the rear, Applejack helping her along with words of encouragement.

"If this damn thing collapses, Celestia'll have hell to pay," Dash grumbled again, her long-forgotten claustrophobia creeping in.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy-pants, Dashie!" Pinkie piped up.

"Easy for you to say. You can just ghost out of here," Rainbow retorted, not meeting her friend's eyes. Scenarios were running through her head. What if she was crushed? What if everyone else was crushed, but she was trapped? No, no, she wouldn't. She would die before she was trapped. Suffocating darkness. Crushing walls. She was dying. She needed to get out!

"Rainbow, darling, breathe!"

She gasped for air. She felt like she was drowning. Her vision swam. She lashed out, unable to scream. She felt tender hands upon her wrists.

"Get me OUT!"

"Easy, Rainbow. We're almost there. Pinkie took a look ahead. The corridor is nice and wide. Just a few more minutes, okay? We can get whatever it is the Princess needs, and I can teleport us out of here as soon as we're done."

Twilight's voice brought back the light. She found herself looking up at the ceiling of the mining tunnel. Her mouth was dry.

"Water..."

She saw Rarity with an open bottle of water in her hand. The fashionista handed the beverage to her lover. Rainbow sat up uneasily, her head throbbing. She brought the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back. The cold liquid that flooded her mouth was exactly what she needed. She took a long sip before handing the bottle to Rarity, panting for breath. She brought herself to her feet shakily, using the wall of the cavern to steady herself.

"Dash, what-"

"Let's go. I don't want to talk about it. I know Loyalty will just tell you everything, anyway," she murmured, making her way down that damned cave. Her friends followed her in silence, acknowledging her desire to keep quiet about her outburst. At least what Twilight had said was true. After a few minutes of trudging through the bleak cave, they came into a massive hallway. Like Celestia had said, the corridor leading to the right had collapsed. The left, however, was free of any debris. Almost suspiciously so, Dash thought. The small amount of light from the lanterns strewn about the floor illuminated ornate designs carved into the masterfully cut stone. The air was stale, but less so than it no doubt was when it was first found.

"Wow..." Twilight gasped, spinning to take in every detail she could. "I can't believe it... We're among the first people to set foot in these halls in over five thousand years..." She was doing a horrible job masking her excitement. A grin was plastered on her face. She looked like a child who had found a horde of candy and video games. Dash, on the other hand, was just happy she could stretch out. The confines of the mining tunnel... she didn't want to think about it. The six made their way down the massive stone hall, each of them taking in the details of the ancient edifice. Pinkie and Twilight were side by side, as were Dash and Rarity. Applejack and Fluttershy were side by side, but not quite as close as the other pairs. Twilight was shaking visibly with excitement, and Pinkie nudged her to keep her from passing out. Rarity had an arm around Rainbow Dash, her head nestled into the crook of her lover's neck.

"_Hey, RD?_" Applejack's voice rang out into her head.

"_What's up, Applejack? And why are we talking like this? You're right behind me._"

"_Well, Ah don't... erm... well, it's kinda embarrassin'. An' it's about Fluttershy..._"

"_Alright, I get it. What's up?_"

"_Well, Ah... Ah kinda... Like her._"

"_I do, too. We all do._" Dash gave a playful snicker back to her friend.

"_That ain't what Ah mean! Ah mean Ah-_"

"_I know what you mean, AJ. Has Honesty told you anything about how she feels_?"

"_He said she feels the same. But Ah dunno. Ah feel kinda funny about the whole thing._"

"_Well, ask her out! The worst she can do is say no._" She looked back to find a pensive look on the apple farmer's face. A blush formed on Fluttershy's cheeks after a moment or two, making Dash grin. She turned her attention to Rarity, who was walking beside her. Her breathing was steady, and she seemed to be content just being in Rainbow's embrace. She nuzzled the top of her lover's head before turning back. She found Applejack and Fluttershy walking closer together, smiles broken across their lips.

"_AJ. Just... take good care of her, alright? I couldn't stand to see her hurt._" Applejack turned a meaningful gaze to her friend.

"_Rainbow Dash, Ah give ya mah solemn word that Ah will never do anythin' ta harm her. Apple's honor._" That made Rainbow smile. She nodded in appreciation before turning to see Twilight and Pinkie stopping. The sight made her look up, and her jaw, along with all of her friends', dropped.

The door before them was absolutely massive. It rivaled the royal palace in terms of size and craftsmanship. Elegant carvings formed runes in what seemed to be the Illaeli script, and six gem-shaped slots formed a ring around the middle.

"Magic. Generosity. Loyalty. Honesty. Kindness. Laughter. Six Elements have been brought." A voice boomed through the hall. The six found themselves glancing around before turning their attention to the door. Twilight cleared her throat.

"Will you open?"

"Yes. But I must tell you what lies beyond."

"What are you guarding?" The voice was quiet for a moment. It was almost as if it were thinking.

"The last hope for our people. Our culture. Our way of life." The voice cut off, and a violent rumbling shook the ground beneath them. The massive door slid open of its own accord, the sound of stone scraping ancient stone nearly deafening the women. A cloud of dust kicked up from the movement, which prompted Twilight to bring up a barrier to keep it from clouding their airways. The door stood fully ajar after another moment of motion, and the dust settled shortly after. The friends entered the room, and what they saw shocked them.

There, in the middle of a massive chamber, was a sarcophagus.

"A corpse? The Princess sent us to find a fucking CORPSE?" Dash was outraged, but Twilight shook her head.

"No. She sent us to find an artifact. But... this isn't an Illaeli artifact. It's... a living Illaeli. He's in some kind of stasis."

"How-"

"Magic. She's been telling me a lot since the door opened. She was the one who sensed a living thing inside the room." Dash pinched her forehead in annoyance.

"Alright. If he's in stasis, how do we wake him up?" Just then, six circles of light began glowing upon the floor. Each color represented an Element, and each of the six friends found themselves standing on one before they knew what was happening. Red light filled Rainbow Dash's vision, and she felt herself floating. A beam of red light burst from her chest before she could protest, and she looked to see each of her friends in a similar predicament. Rarity's indigo beam, Twilight's violet, Applejack's orange, Fluttershy's pink, and Pinkie's blue, each met above the sarcophagus in an explosion of color. They collapsed on the floor, groaning and picking themselves up.

"Is everyone okay?" Rainbow called out. She received various murmurs and groans of acknowledgment, and they gathered around the object they'd found.

"Well? Is anythin' gonna happen?" Applejack asked groggily.

"Maybe we should open it..." Fluttershy murmured, and Rainbow took that as a queue to push at the lid. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't budge.

"A little help, guys?" She asked, and found ten extra hands pushing at the lid to the sarcophagus. It gave after a minute, scraping against the stone of the coffin proper, and as its balance shifted, it fell with a loud, echoing thud to the side. The women peered inside, and found exactly what Twilight had predicted. Within, a young woman, not older than nineteen, clad in black burial robes, lay. Her eyes were shut, as if in pleasant slumber. Her skin was pale, no doubt from the lack of sunlight for the last five thousand years. Her hair was an odd shade of neon blue.

"She's in pretty good shape for a five thousand-year-old dead chick," Pinkie commented, getting a snorting laugh from Dash.

"Wish I look as good as her after that long," she grumbled.

A gasp of breath.

Her eyes had snapped open, and the women were entranced. They seemed to be each color of the rainbow, an endless sea of color. They watched as she took several choking breaths before leaning over.

"Are you oka-"

A blast of energy sent them sprawling. By the time they recovered, she was gone. The sound of heavy footfalls echoing through the corridor alerted them to where she was going.

"Be careful. She just woke up to find everything she's ever known gone. I don't know how she'll react," Twilight warned before they began to run. They saw her as she stood, stunned, at the collapsed area of the hall. She quickly turned and fled through the mining tunnel. The six quickly followed suit, with Dash running faster than usual in order to escape that hell.

As they surfaced, they spotted the woman on his knees. Her arms hung limp at her sides. Dash hovered over her and planted her feet well in front of her. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of another blast of whatever she used. She watched as tears ran down her shocked face. She was staring ahead blankly, not even acknowledging her presence.

"_Dash-_"

"_She's_ _crying. She's not trying to kill me._" She replied to Twilight quickly. As she took a step forward, she spoke. Her voice was light, almost airy. Her words were simple, but the pain they carried spoke volumes.

"Are there any others?" The women were taken aback.

"You speak Equestrian?" Dash asked, and watched as the young woman looked up to her.

"I am... learning," she murmured. The tears had stopped, but she seemed to be unwilling to get to her feet. "Did anyone else survive?" Twilight stepped in front of her and took a knee.

"You're the only one we found. The rest must have been crushed in the collapse." The look of pain that crossed her features nearly broke her heart.

"I see... How long has it been since my people's end?"

"Five thousand years." At this, she stood. Her movements were slow, deliberate, almost as if she'd been practicing.

"So I am the last..." She murmured to himself. She took a deep breath and looked to the sky. "They'd told me I would be."

"Who told you?" Dash asked, taking a step forward.

"The Masters. The penultimate wielders of magic and the mind, second only to the Emperor himself. They'd been grooming me for... rulership, I suppose the correct term would be in your tongue. But I would be the first Empress. And the first ruler to harbor an Element."

"Wait, you're-"

"_The Element of Dedication. We'd thought him lost. It is good to see we were mistaken._" Loyalty sounded relieved. "_The fact that he went to this woman bodes well. Her devotion to her studies and practices must have impressed Dedication. We would do well to befriend her._"

"Wait, magic and the mind? What does your mind have anything to do with magic?" Twilight asked, briefly meeting the swirling colors of her eyes.

"Our minds possess nearly limitless power. Its only rival is magic. I take it Equestrians have yet to tap into it," she said calmly. There wasn't a hint of derision in her voice, as they had expected. She was still staring ahead into the woods.

"So, wait a minute. You were going to be Emperor?" Dash asked in disbelief. The woman nodded.

"Should our Illustrious Alberik Valborg step down peacefully."

"And if he hadn't?"

"It would be my duty to make him. By any means necessary." The coldness in her voice shocked them. "But, given he fell in battle to the ones who destroyed our great Empire, I am the rightful ruler. But... It is no use. What is an Empress without subjects?" A pensive, sorrowful look crossed her face. "Have you encountered them?" The women stared at each other in confusion.

"Who?" Dash questioned. A look of relief washed over her angled features.

"Good. Then it is not too late," she sighed softly and looked up to the sky. Twilight looked to her friends.

"We should get her to the Princesses. They'll want to talk to her. Could you all gather around me?" Each of her friends obliged, and the woman took a few steps closer to them. She was unsure, Dash could tell.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked, offering her hand to the woman.

"My name? It is... Gala. Gala Coebelliantus. I apologize, but there is no meaning for my name in your language." Dash snickered and shook her head.

"It's alright. Now come on." She offered her hand, which Gala took hesitantly. Twilight's eyes were closed in concentration, and with a flash of violet light, they were gone.


	4. Thrones and Venus

As the blinding purple light faded, Dash was face to face with Princess Celestia. Both parties blinked before Dash hopped away. She took a glance behind her to see each of her friends, along with Gala, strewn about the throne room.

"Hrm. Perhaps being unaccustomed to someone like myself threw off her teleportation," mused the Illaeli before she took a few steps towards the center of the room. While everyone else was noticeably shaken from the result of their sojourn, she seemed disinterested. It was almost as if she were expecting it, and her statement was one of truth rather than a wild speculation. Rarity had placed a hand on Dash's shoulder as a sign to let her know she was okay. Her curls were a tad mussed, but otherwise she was looking as good as ever. Applejack helped Fluttershy to her feet, the pink-haired girl having fell the same height as Pinkie, but without a body to break her fall. Only Twilight stood in the center of the room, joined shortly by Gala.

"Girls, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" She squeaked before Pinkie bounced over to her and wrapped her arms around the scholar. Dash and the others gathered around Twilight before they all turned to Celestia, who bore a toothy grin.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would get sloppy like that, Twilight," she teased before stepping away from her throne. "At least all of you made it in one piece. And you even brought someone along. Did she get lost, girls?" Each of their faces dropped, one by one, as the young Illaeli stormed up to the princess.

"How DARE you? I will not be treated like a child by the likes of you!" She barked, halting mere inches in front of Celestia. She was smaller in stature, but an air of majesty poured forth from her. Twilight was the first to regain her composure.

"Gala-"

"I did not mean to offend. I was merely concerned-" Her voice trailed off as she met the smaller woman's eyes. Her reaction was the same as the six friends'. She managed to shake it off quickly. "Who are you?"

"Princess, about the artifact..."

"Yes, whatever became of that? I can't see any of you holding anything," she observed, and the friends watched as Gala nearly trembled with anger.

"Well... Um... She's the artifact... She was what was behind that door."

"Yeah! Dashie almost had a bitch fit when she saw the coffin!" Pinkie commented. Varying degrees of shock at her use of crude language, from Rarity's absolute mortification to Dash's attempts at choking back laughter, adorned her friends' faces. Celestia's eyes were wide in surprise at the woman before her.

"Coffin?" Gala sighed.

"Yes. A _sarcophagus_ housed me since the fall of my empire. I had placed myself in stasis," she explained curtly. Celestia was still in shock.

"So, she's..."

"The only surviving Illaeli? Yup. But hold on, it gets better," Dash sauntered forward, each step nonchalant.

"I don't see how this could be better-"

"She was going to be empress." With that, Celestia's jaw finally dropped. She stood in stunned silence for a moment before speaking up.

"I... apologize, then. I had no idea. May I ask your name?" Gala nodded.

"My name is Gala Coebelliantus. And all is forgiven. Although there is still something I must do," she abruptly turned and made her way to the large door.

"Where are you going?" Dash called out, floating after her effortlessly.

"This palace was built upon the ruins of our capital. I have to ask..." Gala turned on her heel to face Celestia, who blinked in surprise at her statement. "The catacombs. Are they intact?" A pensive look crossed the princess' face, while Twilight's expression dropped.

"I do not-"

"Yes."

The girls turned to Twilight.

"It's where Cadance and I were imprisoned during the Changelings' attempted coup..."

"So you know the way?" Gala asked bluntly, getting a nod from the violet-haired girl. "Then we have no time to waste. Will you take me to them?" Twilight nodded again, her feet almost dragging as she began to walk. Pinkie skipped beside her, and though Dash couldn't hear anything, she could tell that they were using their Elements to talk. Gala followed them without further delay, Dash and Rarity close behind. Fluttershy and Applejack once again ended up behind them, but it was Celestia who brought up the rear. She was showing signs of concern, not only for the girls, but for the fact that the leader of a lost nation was wandering her palace. Dash couldn't say she blamed her. She'd be worried, too. Especially if said leader was physically dead for five-thousand years.

The trek took them through winding corridors, parts of the palace that even Celestia herself had admitted to never having seen before. Twilight grew more and more uneasy the further they went, and Dash more than once found herself having to grip Rarity's arm to keep from panicking. The musty hallways grew more narrow and dark, and only through Rarity's soft whispers did Rainbow remain calm. None of the others bothered them, which all but confirmed Rainbow's prediction of Loyalty telling everyone about her one fear. Even Gala wasn't surprised in the least. She hadn't been showing the slightest hint of emotion or discomfort since they began walking. It was unsettling.

Eventually the decrepit halls of the old palace gave way to caves. Caves lined with gems. Each stone seemed to glow with its own unique hue. Dash could swear Rarity would be drooling if she wasn't so proper. Instead, she gazed around the walls of the cavern, taking in each detail.

"My, I could certainly find many uses for these wonderful jewels," she murmured. She was trembling with excitement. Gala seemed entranced by them, as well. But where Rarity beheld them with awe, the Illaeli looked upon them with respect, almost familiarity. Dash's grip on Rarity grew a tad tighter as the ambient light became darker and darker. Soon, the only illumination came from the gems' natural luminescence. It was dark in front of Twilight, but as soon as Gala passed them, the stones began to glow with more intensity. Eventually, they reached a dead end. It was a large, circular chamber that appeared to be carved by hand. The stones grew over every inch of the wall, and glowed with such intensity that it provided the same lighting as the sun. Twilight shuffled her feet uneasily.

"Here we are. This is where I woke up when I was..."

"I understand, Twilight. You do not need to delve any further," Gala said quickly, getting a sigh of relief from the distressed woman. She broke away from the group and took a look around. "It seems that this place has remained intact. But..." She pointed to one area of the wall, where the crystals were noticeably smaller.

"That's where I found Cadance. She was imprisoned behind that wall."

"And you destroyed them? With magic?"

"Yes, I'm sor-"

"Don't be. In fact, I'm impressed. These crystals naturally absorb magic. It would take an incredibly powerful spell to even crack it, much less destroy a section of wall made out of it," she said with a smile. She went to the area and ran her finger over a growth. A deep thrum echoed throughout the room. "I can still feel the presence of your magic. The Deep hasn't forgotten it. It hadn't seen a display of such magic since our empire." Twilight looked around in awe as the thrumming spread from the one growth to each inch of crystalline wall. Dash, meanwhile, was watching in confusion.

"Wait, what's so special about these gems that you dragged all of us into a cave for?" Her words came out rather gruff, but Gala understood why she was asking.

"This was a significant place for my people. What surrounds us is known as Deep crystal. It only grows in the presence of the Illael. When it is damaged, and none are around for it to grow, it takes very little time to regrow before it ceases. Thus, it is in the exact same state as it was since our empire. Except for the obvious damage," she explained, her eyes seeming to watch something. "It reacts to the minds of my people. Twilight, do you remember what I said about the mind having unlimited power?" Twilight nodded. "Then you will understand that this acts as a... conductor, if you will. As certain materials act as a conduit for magic, this is what provides the same for the mind. On our own, our minds are powerful. With even a shard of Deep crystal, even the most humble peasant can become something more. But that is not why this chamber is important. This... is where emperors were crowned. Their final test stood here." She sighed. "And so will mine." Her visage became cold. The room became cold. The crystals' glow died. The thrumming grew louder. And louder. Dash felt Rarity cling to her, and she returned the embrace.

A sudden explosion of color revealed Gala hovering in the center of the chamber. Her arms were outstretched, and her head was thrown back. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were parted in a silent scream. The thrumming became almost overwhelming. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Gala dropped to the floor and heaved, panting and gasping for air. The girls rushed to her side, with the princess following suit.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Dash asked, a hand on the woman's shoulders.

"I am fine, Rainbow Dash. I just... did not realize that the reaction to the crystal would be so... visceral," she managed to speak between breaths. The colors in her eyes were swimming, and they suddenly felt a presence behind them.

"Ah, young Gala. It is good to see you. Though, I suppose you are older than me now, yes?" Gala looked out in the direction of the voice.

"Emperor Alberik. I thought you would be dead," she murmured as she stumbled to her feet. Dash turned to see a man regarding Gala with a smug grin. He was clad in royal garb; a blood-red surcoat over an elegant white shirt, both made of the finest silk. His slacks were of the same quality, and the same red as the surcoat. His boots reached the middle of his shins, and the cuffs at the tops were encrusted with gems. His silver hair tumbled from his head, reaching the small of his back. But, strangest of all, Dash could see through him. In fact, everyone could. A cold chuckled echoed through the cave.

"Oh, but I am. I died with the rest of my people. But not before I left this for you. A fragment of my conscience. The last living part of me and my reign. I left it to test you." Gala blinked.

"Then... what is my test?"

"Simple. You must defeat me." Gala's sullen expression hardened. "I possess enough strength to manifest a physical form and implant myself into it. All you have to do it what you would have done before our fall. Defeat me." Before Gala could respond, a body with the same features and clothing as the apparition appeared, and took a breath. Two forms merged into one, and the corporeal body stretched.

"Ahh... I've not had a body in such a long time. Perhaps, should you fail, I may keep it. But that is a thought for another time, I'm afraid. For now..." He raised a hand, and a simple longsword materialized from the air. He gripped it and gave it a few testing swings before nodding in a approval. "Prove to me that you can protect our legacy, young Gala. Prove that you have the strength for our empire to flourish after its demise." The empress seemed to nod before she sauntered over to one of the crystalline growths. She rested the palm of her hand against it before pulling back violently. A shard followed her hand, glowing a soft pink as it formed itself into a jagged longsword. Alberik smiled in approval.

"I see they did not dawdle in teaching you the most powerful manifestations. But that is a very complicated trick. I wonder how you came to master-" He was cut short by the blade swinging for his throat. Gala grinned as he raised his sword to deflect the blow.

"Five thousand years, I've been trapped within my own mind. Of course I mastered this mundane trick," she growled before leaping back, brandishing the crystal before making a loping charge at her opponent. Alberik laughed and deflected her next strike.

"Ah, so the Masters did follow the cycle. The Wolf's Claw suits you, young one," he praised, before flicking his wrist. Gala effortlessly knocked the blade away long enough to make a step backwards.

"They did. And they showed me each flaw of the Eagle's Wing. I've made it a point to know each and every one of them." Alberik let out a good-natured laugh.

"I can see why the Element of Dedication chose you! Such devotion to your studies!" Another clash of steel against crystal as the emperor dashed forward and made a wide swipe at her gut, which was caught. She responded with a swift strike with her off hand, her fingers curved into makeshift claws. She connected with his cheek, sending him stepping back. He regained his balance before, with a graceful dive, he made several thrusts at her torso, gut, and throat in sequence. She parried the first two, but swayed to the side to avoid the third, finding just enough time to drive the hilt of her blade into his gut. A low grunt had proven that he'd felt it, and she stepped to the side to avoid the retaliation. It wasn't what she was expecting, however, as she felt herself propelled back. She watched the looks of awe on her rescuers' faces as she caught herself in the air and lowered herself to the ground.

"I suppose I should have specified, but there are no rules of combat. Anything goe-" He suddenly let out a violent exhale, finding himself gasping for breath.

"Another trick I learned. Impressed? Your lungs will not draw breath unless you make them," she said, not a hint of pride in her voice. Instead, it was laced with cold confidence. With another wild charge, she struck out again and again. Alberik had a difficult time keeping up with each strike, as between each of them, he had to force himself to draw another breath. He found himself on the receiving end of a number of superficial injuries as a result of her onslaught. Dash could see, however, that he was grinning between forced gasps, almost as if he were enjoying the confrontation. He pushed her back with another blast of energy, gasping and swallowing each breath before he was able to breathe again.

"That was impressive, I must admit. But easily counteracted." One growth above Gala shattered, and a powerful wind sending them towards her. She held her ground as they swirled around her, shredding her burial robes and leaving small cuts along her body.

"Is that supposed to frighten me, Valborg?" She asked blandly as she caught them.

"No. It was supposed to distract you." His voice came from behind her, causing her to jump forward. Not before his blade bit into her back. She let out a yelp of pain, wheeling around and bringing the crystalline blade down upon him. He pushed it aside and lashed out again. Dash grimaced at the wound on the empress' back; a long, vertical cut that ran from her shoulder blades to the swell of her hips. They exchanged strikes for another few moments, a mixture of fury and pain fueling Gala's fighting. With a shout, Alberik's blade was knocked aside by a blast of force, leading the young empress to make a long, dragging slice into his chest. She was pushed away again, allowing her to see the diagonal gash that ran from his collarbone to his waist. Blood spilled down his stomach, pooling with some of her own upon the cave floor.

"I-" Gala's witty remark was cut short by a searing pain within her torso. She retched, blood pouring from her open mouth. She dropped to her knees, her chest heaving. She watched as several holes, like stab wounds, opened in her chest and stomach.

"Anything goes," the emperor purred, taking a few steps towards her and raising his sword. He brought it down in an executioner's arc.

"NO!"

His weapon was wrenched from his grasp and stabbed into the crystals that adorned the chamber. Believing it a last moment of defiance before death, he reached out to bring his sword back. A snap and shooting pain greeted him. Gala rose to her feet, a silver light pouring from her eyes.

"I will NOT fall to YOU!" She cried, watching as he was sent hurtling back into a growth behind him. He groaned in pain, slumping to the ground momentarily before he spotted Gala stomping towards him. He reached the arm left untouched by her fury out for his weapon, but that was promptly shattered. He cried out, watching as her hand wrapped around his throat. She hoisted him off the ground before, with a mighty heave, she threw him into the air. Her crystal sword and his own steel blade followed him, swirling about him and slashing across each bit of exposed flesh they could find. Finally, he reached the peak of his ascent, but found himself being thrown down. Gala's hand was outstretched, and the swords, both pointed towards him, followed him as he gained speed. It took a moment before he crashed into the rocky floor of the chamber, a cloud of sediment kicked up by the sudden impact. He was about to rise, but the two blades had buried themselves into his chest within seconds of his landing. He coughed, blood pooling in his mouth. He couldn't turn to let it out. The blades had pinned him down. Gala crouched above him and yanked his blade free of his flesh, the soft sound of flesh giving way greeting his ears.

"May you find peace, Alberik Korlan Valborg. May you be free of the suffering of this world. Find your ancestors in the Hall of Glory. Share with them your tales of conquest. And when the time comes that I may join you, may we share a meal and tales of battle together." The emperor smiled peacefully as she finished speaking.

His blade pierced his throat.

Dash watched as Gala, heaving and gasping for breath, got to her feet and regarded the corpse of her fallen emperor. She bowed her head as one last show of respect for the man she'd slain before turning and making her way towards them. The girls and their princess watched as the emperor's body slowly disappeared, melting into the blood-stained earth beneath them. A rumbling caused each of them to jump. Gala merely stood before them and turned to face the opposite wall. Dash could tell her adrenaline was beginning to flag. She was feeling the pain of her injuries. She was lightheaded. She was having a hard time keeping her footing on solid ground.

"_**Gala Dirlan Coebelliantus. Your final trial has been overcome. The Deep has judged you worthy. The throne will be given to you,**_" a voice rang out, bringing a weak smile to her face. Slowly, the wall before them began to part, revealing a massive throne room. Gala began to limp towards the open room, finding herself interrupted by Rainbow Dash's hand upon her shoulder.

"Wait! We need to patch you up!" She called over the continued rumbling. Her friends nodded their agreement, but Gala shrugged away.

"I cannot. I must... take my throne..." she groaned, stumbling briefly before continuing to limp.

"You won't be able to SIT on your throne if we don't get those wounds cleaned, dear! Please, think of yourself!" Rarity cried out, but Gala paid no heed to her words.

"I... cannot be healed... I will be judged as weak... The throne will reject me..." she muttered between steps, taking hissing breaths. Blood continued to pool around her feet the more she pushed herself. The seven followed promptly, and both Twilight and Celestia's eyes widened as they entered the throne room. It was untouched by time. Crystals grew in ordered lines, runes decorating them. Banners of the ancient Illael flag hung from the walls, and shelves filled with books lined the floor. The flags were of almost haunting beauty, the silver eye and red wing crest striking out from the dark violet backdrop. Several yards before them, at the highest point in the room, sat a throne. It was made of blood red crystal, and judging by Rarity's reaction, it was the same Deep crystal they'd seen so much of.

As Gala hobbled across the violet carpet that cut through the center of the white-stone floor, ghosts began to appear. They took a knee, and each whispered, "My Lady" in turn as she passed. Her eyes, however, were fixed on the crystal throne. She grimaced as the pain nearly became too much for her to bear, but she pressed on. Dash admired her strength and perseverance. The three steps that lead to the throne were nearly too much, but she forced herself up. She regarded the throne with respect.

"My people crawled forth from this very mountain. This throne was made for our leader. And now... that is me..." she murmured, running her fingers along the smooth surface of the gems before turning. She regarded Celestia, the six Element bearers, and the ghosts of her people.

"I am Gala Dirlan Coebelliantus. And this... is MY throne!" She cried, a thunderous applause from the apparitions meeting her as she finally collapsed, sitting upon the throne. As soon as she made contact, a crimson light filled the room and chamber outside. Dash had to cover her eyes for a moment, but as the applause and light died down, she could look upon the throne. It was still too bright to see anything but a sea of red. She felt Rarity wrap her arms around her left arm, so she drew her lover close and wrapped her other arm around her shoulders. As suddenly as the light flashed, it dissipated. It was then they looked upon the royal figure of Gala, seated calmly upon her throne. She was dressed in the same garb as Alberik had been, but it was as if it was made to fit her form. She crossed her legs and regarded the spirits of her people as they each took a knee. Something about her presence made Dash and her friends kneel, but Celestia remained standing. An ecstatic smile played across her lips.

"Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie. Applejack. Rarity. Fluttershy." She pronounced each of their names clearly, as if they were words of power. "Rise! You need not bow before me." The six did so, but the spirits remained kneeling for several minutes before they vanished. "I must thank you. If you had not brought me out of my stasis, I may have been trapped for eternity." Her face showed no emotion, but her words conveyed her utmost gratitude. Twilight inclined her head for a moment.

"The pleasure was ours, Empress." Gala, breaking her veneer of calm, let out a laugh.

"Please! There is no need for formalities. Though I do appreciate the sentiment." Her smile was welcome. Rainbow was about to mention her injuries, but she noticed a particular lack of blood pouring from the throne.

"Are you okay? What happened to..."

"I have been healed, Rainbow Dash. The throne made whole my body. It is why I refused aid at first," she explained with a playful smirk. "It also made whole my mind. I now have the experiences of every emperor before me. But... they are grey. Almost as if a fog conceals them." Her face dropped into a pensive stare for a moment before she regarded the women before her. "But that is for another time. I would be honored to call each of you my friend. But for now, I must request time alone. This... The reality of my fate being realized... It is so much to take in..."

"We understand!" Pinkie chirped, "Twi! Poof us to the Princesses' throne room!" Twilight prepared her spell, but Celestia interrupted her with a hand upon her shoulder.

"Actually, my faithful student, you may return home. I'm certain Luna will be interested to hear of our new guest," she said with a wink before vanishing in a flash of golden light.

"Oh, and Rarity?" Gala asked, causing the fashionista to turn about. "I am certain you will find something... wonderful at your boutique." A smile could be seen, and she curtseyed gracefully.

"Thank you, Your Gra-" She was cut off by a playfully chiding look from the empress. "... Gala." Her friends laughed with the empress as Twilight charged her spell.

A flash of violet light revealed the library in Ponyville. Twilight sighed as the magic aura around her fizzled out, and Pinkie leaped into her arms before looking to her friends.

"You guys wanna do something? Huh? Huh? Do ya?" She squeaked as Twilight relaxed her grip, Pinkie's arms wrapping around her tighter in response.

"Actually, Pinkie, I reckon we're all a mite tuckered out. 'Twas a long day n' all," Applejack drawled, getting various affirmations from three of her friends. Twilight pecked her new girlfriend on the cheek to let her know she was welcome to stay.

"Yes, and Gala mentioned that something 'wonderful' may be waiting at the boutique. Rainbow, darling, would you be a dear and accompany me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Dash, who grinned and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I want to come with you?" she responded, wrapping her arm around Rarity's shoulder. "Well, that settles it. See you girls tomorrow night?" Excited agreement greeted her. "Alright. See you then!" With that, Rarity and Rainbow Dash exited the library.

The walk to Rarity's boutique was spent with Rarity's face in the crook of Dash's neck. Neither of them said a word. They were content in each others' company. The day had gone by quickly, and the sun was going down in the west. They reached their destination in due time, and Rarity pushed the door open. As soon as Rainbow entered, she found herself pressed against the wall, and a pair of lips crushed against her own. Rarity's lips hungrily smacked against her lover's, and after a moment of passion, the two broke away. Rainbow was gasping for air, and Rarity smirked at her.

"I'm glad you came, Dashie darling." Rainbow would have flinched at her use of Pinkie's pet name for her, but she found herself liking it when it came from Rarity. "After I see whatever it is Gala sent along, will you join me in my boudoir?" she purred, running a teasing hand along Dash's narrow waist as she walked away. Dash couldn't think for a moment.

_Damn. That girl knows how to drive me crazy..._ She thought before she heard a delighted squeal from the back of the shop. Without waiting for Rarity to ask her, she made her way through the door and towards her ecstatic whimpering. Rarity's hand grasped Rainbow's and upon being dragged back, she found a small pile of Deep crystal laying on a table, along with the finest crimson fabric.

"Gala wants me to sew her an ensemble!" Rarity squealed, wrapping her arms around Dash's neck and peppering her face with kisses. Rainbow chuckled and returned each one.

"That's awesome, babe!" She replied, blinking as Rarity began to lead her around the table. And up the stairs. And down the hall. And into the second door on the right. And then shoved her onto a massive, comfortable bed that she knew all too well. She watched as Rarity crawled over her, brushing her body against Dash's more lithe frame until they were face to face. Dash met her eyes briefly before Rarity lowered herself into another passionate kiss. Her hands found their way to Rarity's hips before their lips separated.

"Rarity... Are you sure..."

"Absolutely, Rainbow Dash. I've wanted this for so long," she whispered. "And don't worry. Sweetie Belle is spending the night with Scootaloo. We have all. Night." She punctuated her last two words with a rough grinding against Dash's groin. The rainbow-haired athlete couldn't help but let out a soft whimper of bliss in response to her lover's eagerness. "Just... before we start... Have you ever slept with anyone else? Be honest, dear." Dash fumbled before blurting out the truth.

"Well, when Pinkie and I were dating, yeah. Sometimes she'd want to hook up after we broke up, though. And there was this one time with Flitter. And Cloudchaser. Not together." Rarity's eyes darkened. She looked like a predator. Hungry. Dangerous.

"I'll make those seem trite compared to me," she growled in Dash's ear. "They'll be the sorriest excuses for pleasure you've ever experienced." The deep, threatening nature of her voice both terrified and aroused Rainbow. Rarity smirked and pressed their lips together for a brief moment before she whisked Dash's tank-top over and off of her. She watched as the curvy woman tossed it aside and quickly dipped down to nip at her neck. Dash groaned in passion, softly threading her fingers through Rarity's gorgeous curls.

"D-Damn..." She gasped out, arching her back as she felt Rarity's lips leave little kiss on their way down her collarbone and to her chest. She caressed the shallow swell of one breast with one hand before taking her right nipple into her mouth. Dash nearly cried out then and there. Her last roll in the hay had been too long ago for her, and her body was crying out for attention. Her writhing and whimpering didn't go unnoticed by Rarity, who was lazily running circles around her areola with her tongue. Her tongue sharply flicked across her erect nipple, getting the desired squeaking moan of bliss from her lover. Sudden suction nearly drove Rainbow mad. Rarity slowly pulled her head away and let the nipple pop out of her mouth. Her fingers dug under the hem of Dash's jeans and under the waistband of her panties, tugging teasingly. With her free hand, she deftly undid the button and fly, grinning up at Dash.

"Do you want to see me, Dashie?" She asked, getting a nod. "I want to hear you, darling."

"Yessssss."

"Do you want to feel my bare skin against yours?"

"Yes yes yessssssss..." Rarity murred in arousal at Dash's pleading. She brought her hands up from Dash's jeans and removed her blouse without any difficulty. She sat up, straddled on Rainbow's hips, and let her watch as her blouse was tossed away. She grabbed Dash's hands and brought them to her back, placing them upon the clasp of her bra. Dash was somewhat clumsy at first, due to her overwhelming arousal, but she quickly found enough dexterity to unclasp the confining garment. Rarity let her pull the straps down over her shoulders and lazily drop the bra next to the bed. She covered herself with her hands, teasing her lover before she moved them away. Dash's eyes ran over her girlfriend's torso. Her breasts were plump, the perfect size for her. The generous curves of her waist brought out her hips. The sight nearly made Dash drool, but she focused on raising her hips for Rarity to slide her out of her jeans. As she threw Dash's jeans and panties aside, she took a moment to admire her lover's body before laying atop her, brushing her larger breasts against Rainbow's smaller ones. She could feel Dash's fingers working their way under the hem of her skirt, and she nodded. Dash slowly brought it down over her hips, down every inch of her perfect legs, and off. She was happy she had enough coordination to get Rarity's undergarments, as well. The two were left bare before each other, both panting in their heat. Rarity sat up again, letting Dash get a good look at her nude form.

"Rarity... You're beautiful..." Dash said as her eyes went lower, over her hips and to her nethers. She was cleanly shaven, much like herself, and Rainbow could see a hint of her moist sex from where she was sitting. She could most definitely feel it against her skin. Rarity's gaze meandered down Rainbow's form, and she smiled dreamily.

"That may be true, but you, Rainbow Dash, are absolutely stunning," she whispered breathily before she captured Rainbow's lips in another hungry kiss. Dash relished the feeling of Rarity's smooth skin against her own. She wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, and gasped when Rarity's hips began to grind against her own. Dash's hand reached up to cup Rarity's breast, enjoying the softness of the flesh in her grasp.

"Ahn!" Dash moaned as she felt Rarity's fingertips brush along the sensitive lips of her sex. Her reaction brought a smirk to Rarity's lovely features, and she spread the outer lips to delve deeper. "R-Rarity..." She gasped as her lover found the little nub of her clit. She relinquished the hold on her girlfriend's breast and opted to grasp the sheets as tightly as she could. She felt weight shifting over her. She could feel Rarity nipping at her as she kissed lower and lower. Eventually, she kissed just above the moist core that sought the most attention. Their eyes met.

"P-Please..."

That word sent Rarity to her intended mark. Her tongue drove deep into her core, causing Dash to let out her first cry of passion. Her legs rested upon the woman's shoulders as her tongue continued to work its magic. Dash panted and cooed and moaned with each stroke of her love's tongue. She could feel Rarity's heated breath against the flesh of her nethers, driving her wilder in her lust.

She nearly screamed as Rarity sucked upon her hard pearl, her moans rising and becoming more desperate. She felt her body beginning to tense. Her hips bucked into Rarity's mouth.

"Rarity!"

The scream of her love's name came before the most intense release her body had ever experienced. She shuddered, her hips forcing her sex into Rarity's lips. She gasped for breath as the wall slammed into her and left, her vision swimming. She looked down to see the indigo-haired woman crawling back up her body. They kissed again. Dash could taste herself. Smell herself. Her arousal came back full-force.

"How was it, Dashie?" Rarity cooed softly, panting. Dash smiled and nodded.

"Sorry... Forgot to warn... crazy orgasm..." Dash mumbled, getting a laugh from her love. With a sudden burst of energy, Dash rolled on top of Rarity. Seeing the woman who brought her to screaming release beneath her brought her spirits back. "Your turn." Rarity blushed as Dash nipped her neck and caressed her bosom with both hands. She kissed over each of them, laving attention on both nipples with her tongue, before continuing her journey downward. She kissed and nipped her flat stomach before she came across her goal. She coaxed Rarity's thighs apart with her hands, finishing her descent and gazing upon her love's mound of Venus. Her lips were flushed with blood and glistening with her natural moisture. She looked up to her love, wine-irises meeting sapphire-blue eyes. Rarity nodded. With a swift swipe of her tongue, she heard her love cry her name for the first time that night.

"Rainbow DASH!"

Encouraged by Rarity's reaction, she flicked her tongue around her outer lips, teasing her, tasting her. Her taste was exquisite. Dash couldn't think of anything she could compare it to. She only knew she wanted more. Using her thumbs to part her soft lips, Dash brought her attention to her love's entrance. Her tongue circled lazily around its ring before she thrust it deep within her, bringing a keen of delight from Rarity. Her flavor was more intense within her canal, which made Dash wriggle her tongue with more zeal than she would have before with anyone else. Her thumb danced along the engorged pearl that she knew was begging for attention, which brought more fevered moans from her lover's throat. Rarity's hands tangled in Dash's hair as she pushed her face harder into her love, making Dash moan in approval. She could feel her thighs clenching around her head, and her hips were beginning to buck almost of their own accord. Dash very gently brushed her teeth against Rarity's pearl, and that was enough to send her over the edge.

"Rainbow!"

Dash was unexpectedly greeted by a flood of moisture into her mouth. She pulled her tongue out of her canal and kept licking along her lips, swallowing every drop of nectar that flowed from her partner. She groaned in lust at the flavor, watching her lover's face contort in the purest of pleasure. As she felt her calm down, she climbed up and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmh... Squirter... Yum..." Dash moaned between kisses. Rarity purred and giggled.

"Sorry... Forgot to warn... you..." Rarity teased, smiling as Rainbow rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her. Dash snuggled close to her girlfriend, basking in the afterglow of an amazing bout of lovemaking.

"Best sex ever," Dash said with a sense of finality. Rarity nodded her approval, and they both fell into a deep slumber, the smell of sex heavy in the air.


End file.
